


Let Me Pleasure You, Baby

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Soobin, Crossdressing Kink, Dates, Dominant Bottom Choi Soobin, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Yeonjun!, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soobin's a Cock Slut, Submissive Top Choi Yeonjun, Sweet, Top Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun Birthday Special, Yeonjun Has A Humongous Cock, Yeonjun tops cause that's how it should be, for Yeonjun wbk, other members are mentioned, wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ~
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous





	Let Me Pleasure You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I'm back with another one-shot in honor of our It Boy Yeonjun's birthday! Please ignore my mistakes, I tried to minimalize them and I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible, HAPPY READING!

❀

It was the 13th of September, the restaurant was busy, clinks of utensils resonating throughout the open air, the voices of people muttering spread like a wildfire, like there was some gossip in a small town, yet- the couple was in their own world, inside the private room they reserved for today was filled with obnoxious laughter as Yeonjun told a story about his best friend Beomgyu shutting the door on him when he tried to go inside.

“He was like- ‘Go away, Yeonjun!’”

Soobin giggled as he took a bite of his dinner, the scrumptious taste of the divine meal flourished throughout his taste buds as he stared at his lover who kept bringing up funny things about their friend group, a warm feeling surged inside his heart, without thinking, he said-

“I love you”

Yeonjun stopped in surprise, Soobin immediately realized what he had said and let a shade of red bloom throughout his chubby cheeks and fluffy ears, Yeonjun smiled and held his boyfriend’s much larger hand into his own, humming at the feeling of their hands perfectly fitting into each other.

“I love you too baby”

It was hush, sincerity lingering in every word as he looked deep into Soobin’s eyes, Soobin luscious lips curved up into a smile as his heart warmed with pure joy, he looked at their entwined hands, the lush never leaving his face.

He averts his attention back into his boyfriend’s face, gaze lingering on the older male's thick lips, both found each other’s eyes, Soobin seeing the male staring at his own lips too, with that thought, he leaned in and closed the gap between them.

It was chaste, the feeling of their lips- perfect against each other, although Yeonjun’s lips overthrown his thin ones, Yeonjun made it better by devouring the pink flesh of his mouth, biting and sucking on his bottom lip, molding both of their lips with passion.

Both hummed as they separated, eyes meeting each other once again, small snorts and giggles erupted from the pits of their throat, finding their doings absolutely silly.

“Someone could've walked in right now.”

Yeonjun hummed and caressed his boyfriend’s hair, feeling the smooth blue shimmering fuzz under his palm, it made Soobin shiver.

“Then let them watch, baby.”

Yeonjun winced as he felt Soobin lightly slapped his chest, Soobin rolled his eyes playfully and scooted his chair towards Yeonjun’s side, resting his head on the older’s shoulder.

“You’re such a pervert.”

Yeonjun snickered and tilted Soobin’s head to face his own.

“Your pervert.”

“Cheesy fucker-”

Yeonjun only laughed and hooked his arm around Soobin’s bicep, kissing the male’s cheek and taking a spoonful of his dinner, positioning it in front of Soobin sweet lips.

“Open up baby”

Soobin smiled and opened his mouth, letting Yeonjun slide the spoon between his lips, Soobin looked deep into Yeonjun’s eyes as he dragged his lips against the metal, evoking a rather, erotic scene. It made Yeonjun gulp.

“Woah, I should've ordered this too.”

Yeonjun snapped out of his daze as he heard his boyfriend speak, he quickly took the bowl of dessert and gave it to his boyfriend with a smile, discarding the scene that just took place a second ago.

“You can have it!”

Soobin smiled and took the spoon, eyes beaming in delight as he fed himself with another spoonful of dessert, humming at the taste, Yeonjun watched as Soobin ate, it looked completely normal, the seductive gaze that was still lingering in Yeonjun’s mind was gone, replaced with a cute and focused pout as Soobin continued to eat.

He was probably thinking about stuff.

Yeah, he was just horny, it’s been only 3 weeks since Soobin and he had sex, only three weeks, it was rough and he gave Soobin time to rest, a long time much for Soobin’s liking. It was a minute later when Yeonjun felt a painful tight heat around his cock, with a sneaky move he looked down and bit his lips at his bulge.

_Damn it_

“Are you okay?”

Soobin, noticing his boyfriend’s rather troubled expression, asked in worry, placing the dessert down on the table with a curious glance, Yeonjun chuckled awkwardly, trying to hide his bulge, it was really hard - no pun intended – considering Yeonjun was _big_.

“Y-yeah, yeah- I’m fine. I just _really_ need to go to the bathroom.”

Soobin smiled and nodded, patting Yeonjun bath as a sign of approval, Yeonjun gave one last peck on Soobin’s lips before dashing off outside the private room.

Missing the menacing smirk that took place on Soobin’s lips.

❀

With a fiddle of the bathroom knob, Yeonjun quickly went inside, locking the door with a small click before breathing heavily and leaning on the nearest wall, with a gulp he looked down at his pants and sighed, he then looked at the sink and walked towards it looking at himself with the mirror with a ‘tsk’

_I’m so handsome yet why the fuck am I so- nasty._

Yeonjun glared at himself through the mirror, his fine eyebrows meeting at the center as his eyes looked at himself in pure disapproval, ashamed that he thought of his partner that way. Yes, they had had sex before, so much that they have now learned and grown accustomed to each other wants and needs.

Yet he was ashamed because Soobin probably saw it, saw his bulge through his jeans that ached for closure around them, it was embarrassing.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his phone ring, looking at the message to see the name of his lover displayed in the vibrate rich colors of the phone display, he looked down at his bulge, seeing it gone, feeling the length limp against his boxers.

What a relief.

He then averted his attention back into his phone to see Soobin’s latest text;

**Soobinie** 💕 **:**

-You’re taking too long 😪

The message read, he smiled at the device, finding his lover’s way of texting undeniably cute. With a small smile, he fixed himself in the mirror and exited the bathroom.

Walking inside their private room, Soobin smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, Yeonjun smiled back as he sat down, not catching how Soobin looked at his bulge area, a look of disappointment etched on his features, the disappointed expression turned into a cute bunny smile as the older looked at him.

“Are you done? Should we go?”

Yeonjun asked a sweet smile on his face as he looked at his boyfriend, inappropriate thoughts banishing into thin air as he looked at Soobin’s sparkly eyes, reminding himself that even though it was his birthday, his lover by his side was all he needed.

Soobin nodded and took Yeonjun’s hand, both standing up and starting to exit the quiet room, as soon as they opened the door they were greeted with people chattering and eating, they giggled as they saw some of the customers glaring at each other due to their loudness, it was a good thing Soobin booked the private room 2 weeks beforehand.

They later find themselves in front of the cashier, both splitting the payment before bowing at the registrar and heading out, they walk hand in hand in the sidewalk, smiling as they look each other, soft laughs and giggles are made between each other as they talk about silly topics happening in each other’s happy lives.

“So me and Taehyun we’re in the gym last week, and then Kai suddenly went up to us and started bragging that he could do better, so like- he did a couple of weights and he couldn’t he was almost crushed if Taehyun hadn’t helped him.”

Both snorted, imagining how awkward it must be for Kai.

“That’s a typical Kai thing to do.”

Silence surrounded the two lovers as they bathe in the light of the glimmering moonlight, footsteps echoed throughout their ears as their shoes came in contact with the brick sidewalk, feeling each other’s hands bring warmth through each other’s skin.

They walk in silence until they have finally reached their home, Yeonjun playfully smiled an opened the door for Soobin bowing like a prince as he does so, making Soobin snort playfully at the older's antics, both later find themselves lying on their shared bed, scooting closer to each other, tangling their legs and arms as they stare into each other’s eyes, Yeonjun felt Soobin grab his chin softly, bringing him in into a kiss.

Just like every other kiss they have shared, this one was no different, the feeling of passion and love was evident as they move their lips in sync, their tongues gliding in and out of each other’s mouth, Yeonjun hands snake up to Soobin’s waist, squeezing the covered skin.

Their saliva mix together into a potion of their love, their lips molding together in perfect sync as they cherish the taste of their cherry lips, their eyes closed and hands roaming all over each other’s body, erupting shivers from their spine.

A minute later, they separate from the lack of air, breathing heavily as they look at each other’s faces, Soobin was about to dive in for another kiss, before an expression of panic made up to Yeonjun’s face making him sit up immediately, Soobin furrowed his brows in confusion.

“I-I need to shower...”

The older quickly stood up and went towards the bathroom, Soobin sat their shocked and confused, frozen in the midst of time as he lets the rejection sink in, he huffs and bites his lips to prevent the pout that’s about to take place on his lips, but then he doesn’t stop it, letting his upper lip curved up and his bottom lip curved down, his eyes looking down as they held so much disappointment.

He then perks up, suddenly remembering something, he slapped his forehead in irritation, scolding himself as to why he just remembered that he bought the things he needed for this very moment, he smirked as he got off the bed, opening their cabinet and searching through it.

He smiled as he took out a velvet box, it was a big box, as big as two shoeboxes combined, he smiled and opened it, eyes glittering at the contents.

“Perfect~”

❀

Yeonjun closes his eyes as he let the warm water glide down his skin, he grit his teeth as he thought of what he had done earlier, remembering the look of disappointment Soobin had once he had stood up and left.

_Jerk_

He scolded himself, with a light jab at the chest, he sighed and grabbed some soap, cleaning his body as he tried to get rid of the pang of guilt that made his heart clench. He sighed as he turned off the shower, smiling once the shower’s steaming fog relaxed his nerves, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, looking in the mirror and fixing his appearance.

_You got this Yeonjun, you both have done this before- what could go wrong? It’s your birthday after all! Fuck his brains out, idiot!_

A look of encouragement made its way up to Yeonjun’s face, he cleared his throat and tested his voice, going a few octaves lower, he smirked and opened the door, only to freeze on his spot from pure shock.

There sat Soobin on the bed, his hair messy, lips a bit shinier, eyes seductive, clothes were gone except for a black see-through shirt and a small skirt that barely covered his cock, the tip peeking out of the soft material. And to top it all off, a headband lies on top of his head, sporting too bunny ears, the younger smirked and tilted his head, eyes teasing as he bored through Yeonjun's exposed chest that shone his prominent abs, Soobin licked his lips.

“You’re so hot babe~”

Soobin rasps out, voice deep and seductive as his eyes rake all over Yeonjun’s frame, a small blush makes it’s way up to Yeonjun’s cheeks as he looked away, breathing heavily.

“B-Bin-”

“Sit down Jun.”

Yeonjun looked at the male, slightly taken aback, Soobin wasn’t the usual one to dom, he did sometimes, but that was rare, and with it happening right now, it’s a shock. Yeonjun licked his dry lips, heart-pounding between his ears from nervousness.

“C’mon Jun, sit down.”

Soobin’s tender voice snaps Yeonjun out of his daze, with a hesitant shift, he finally walks to the bed, bottom lip captured between his teeth as he obediently sat down, fingers fiddled and heartbeat going ragged, Soobin cooed.

“Do you like it Junnie?”

Soobin asked as he stood up, twirling around and letting hid skirt flow in the wind, his soft cock slapping his inner thighs, Yeonjun gulped as he looked up to Soobin’s face, resisting the urge to stare.

“Y-Yeah...”

Yeonjun feels his dick hardening, the ten slowly rising and showing through his towel that was neatly wrapped around his waist, Soobin giggled as he noticed this, getting on the bed and slowly crawling towards the older, a devilish smirk on his gorgeous features.

“Why did you do that Junnie?”

Soobin asked with a pout, tilting his head and letting the bunny ears slightly fall to the side, Yeonjun blushed, lips pursed into a thin line as he looked at Soobin see-through shirt, his nipples we’re hard- Yeonjun wanted to bite them, his abs we’re prominent and peaking through the soft material- Yeonjun wanted to lick them, the tip of his soft cock peeking out of his skirt- fuck- it was so much to take.

“Why are you so quiet?”

Instead of being sad Soobin looked like he was annoyed, eyebrows linked to the center as stared down at Yeonjun who gulped, finally deciding to answer.

“N-Nervous...”

He said in a hushed whisper, looking deep into Soobin’s eyes, the other staring back too, Soobin giggled and shook his head, resting his elbows on the bed, his head in between Yeonjun’s legs, just in front of his dick.

“No need to be nervous baby~”

Yeonjun inhaled a sharp breath as he saw Soobin reach out and palm him through the towel, his large hands perfectly holding the outline of his cock, his soft palm creating friction on his cock, not to mention the cloth in between it, it felt so good.

“Let me take care of you today yeah?”

Soobin asked, a small smile on his face as he looked at Yeonjun who had thrown his head back at the friction his cock was receiving, Yeonjun released a small whimper, nodding approval.

“W-Want you- t-to suck my cock Bin...”

Yeonjun pleaded, erupting a small laugh from Soobin as he worked the towel open, Soobin’s mouth parted in pure admiration as Yeonjun’s cock stood up tall and thick, Soobin licked his lips, always surprised to see Yeonjun’s dick, it was just so big.

Soobin leaned in and planted small kitten licks on the hardened shaft, watching as Yeonjun arched his back, the tip hitting Soobin’s top lip, in a split second Soobin engulfed the tip of Yeonjun's cock, Yeonjun groaned at the warm heat surrounding his tip, he grabbed Soobin’s nape and massaged it, Soobin swirled his tongue around the tip and slit, dragging his lips from the base of the tip to the slit, like he was sucking and actual lollipop.

“P-Please~”

Soobin looked up to Yeonjun, using his hands to drag the saliva down Yeonjun’s entire dick and jacking him off in a slow steady pace, he smiled and crawled towards his lover, planting a small peck on his lips, Yeonjun smiled sweetly.

Soobin smirked as he back away and engulfed the tip once again, Yeonjun released a breathy moan as he felt Soobin take more of his cock deeper into his mouth, Soobin swirls his tongue around the shaft, gracing his teeth slightly on the veins, licking and kissing the slit sending waves of pleasure throughout Yeonjun’s body.

“F-Fuck! B-Bin, y-your mouth...”

Soobin takes a second to breathe before diving into the scrumptious cock once again, going in deeper and deeper until Yeonjun's cock completely disappearance inside Yeonjun’s mouth, Yeonjun arched his back as he felt his tip his the back of Soobin’s throat, Soobin stood still, warming Yeonjun's length inside his wet cavern.

“Holy-”

Soobin released with a pop, kissing the tip before crawling back towards his boyfriend’s face, planting both of their lips into a passionate kiss. Soobin wraps his arms around Yeonjun’s bicep as he positions his ass in front of his boyfriend’s wet and throbbing member, Yeonjun groaned and grabbed the male’s ass under the ridiculously short skirt.

“Where did you buy this?”

Yeonjun asked, with a small smirk, Soobin only shrugged and continued to kiss the male, grinding his smaller dick on Yeonjun’s, with his large hand he grabbed both of their dicks and began pumping them, erupting small moans and groans from both of their throats.

“I-I love you...”

Yeonjun whimpered as he felt Soobin kiss him hard, inserting his tongue and exploring his wet cavern, Soobin smiled as they separated, pecking Yeonjun’s lips once again before answering.

“I love you too.”

The declaration made both of their hearts flutter in utter joy, Yeonjun felt Soobin’s kisses trail down his neck, a spark spread through each kiss, sending magical shivers down his spins, Yeonjun groaned as Soobin took one of his nipples between his teeth, licking and biting on the sensitive pink bud.

“A-Ah~”

Soobin then trailed kisses on Yeonjun abs, looking up at the male who looked down at him, Soobin made sure to looks as slutty as possible, as he backed away and trailed his tongue down until it was once again licking a stripe on Yeonjun's dick, up to the base then the tip, the feeling lingering for a second.

If it were other people it would've looked funny and obnoxious, but c’mon this was Choi Soobin we’re talking about, he just undeniably pretty- beautiful- and even if he twists his face he would still look like the cute little bunny he is.

“You want me to ride you Jun?”

Yeonjun immediately nods, shifting upwards to make himself comfortable, Soobin smiled as he spread his legs, soft ass once again positions in front of Yeonjun’s length, he grabbed Yeonjun’s hard cock and positioned the tip in front of his hole, but stopped as he felt a hand grab his wrists, he looked at Yeonjun in confusion, the male sporting a worried expression.

“Did you prep yourself?”

Soobin smiled and nodded reassuringly.

“Yeah, I had a dildo up my ass the whole date, to be honest.

Yeonjun’s looked at the male in awe, Soobin only smirked and pushed Yeonjun gently so that his back rests on the headboard, Soobin rolled a condom on Yeonjun's cock and positioned his dick in front of his already stretched hole and slowly sank in, moaning at the slight stretch, a light stick spread through his veins because Yeonjun was- _very big_.

“I-I love your cock so much Jun...”

Yeonjun released a moan, loving how Soobin’s tight hole sucked his dick, the feeling of Soobin’s walls wrapped around him cause him to shake in pure bliss, he held Soobin’s ass, spreading the soft cheeks to see his dick disappear inside Soobin’s hole, he looked up at the male, who took a second to adjust, Soobin had his eyes closed, slight drool threatening to fall from his mouth as he sat there frozen. Still adjusting to Yeonjun’s cock.

“No matter how hard I prep...”

Soobin paused, opening his eyes to meet Yeonjun’s, a teasing glint in them as Yeonjun waited with a gulp.

“You always stretch me open so good~”

Yeonjun blushed and looked away, Soobin only giggled and hummed as he felt the pain subside, now growing accustomed to the stretch, with that feeling in mind- he started to thrust himself up and down Yeonjun’s cock, bouncing on the hard length as angelic moans came from the both of them.

“A-Ah~”

Soobin arched his back as he tilted his body to the side, moaning once he felt the tip of Yeonjun's dick hit his sensitive prostate, sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body that made him momentarily stop, before bouncing once again.

“F-Fuck Bin!”

Yeonjun started to thrust up, making Soobin arch his back and moan loudly in pure bliss, Yeonjun made sure to sync his thrusts with Soobin’s bouncing, until both of the lovers found a steady rhythm, Soobin’s moans filled the room as he felt his prostate continuously being abused.

Yeonjun deep groans also filled the room, resonating within the walls and dancing in the air, filling their ears because the feeling of Soobin’s walls massaging his cock was just too much, both of their paces became faster, as both stared into each other’s eyes, Soobin leaned in and planted both of their lips together into a love-filled kiss, continuing to thrust himself on Yeonjun’s cock as the older under him continued to thrust upward.

“G-Gonna cum~”

Yeonjun moaned, feeling the familiar heat pull at the pits of his stomach, Soobin quickened his pace, not caring if his legs would give out anytime soon, he needed to make his Yeonjun cum, it was his birthday, he deserved to have a splendid orgasm.

“Cum for me baby”

Soobin commanded as he continued to bounce up and down on Yeonjun’s dick, Yeonjun released a high pitched moan as he came all over the condom, heat pulled up inside Soobin’s hole, but he continued to bounce, using Yeonjun’s sensitive cock to catch his own orgasm.

Yeonjun bit his lip as he grabbed Soobin’s dick, flicking and moving his wrists up and down on the hardened shaft erupting breathy moans from the younger.

“F-Fuck g-gonna cum-”

Yeonjun's dick went limp as it slowly slipped out of Soobin’s hole, with a fast pace he jerked the younger off until Soobin cummed all over Yeonjun’s chest with an arch of the back and a high pitched moan.

Both began to catch their breaths and leaned in once again, kissing each other sweetly. Both separated and stared at each other’s handsome features, goofy smiles replacing their once pleasure-filled faces.

“I love you so much Bin... thank you for this.”

Soobin smiled and laid down beside the male, cuddling both of their bodies together, Soobin looked down with a pout and giggled, realizing he still had his skirt on and the see-through shirt, the bunny headband now on the floor. Soobin then turned towards his lover, smiling and snuggling his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder blade.

“I love you too birthday boy. You’re old now, oldie.”

“No, I’m not!”

❀

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
